


Some thoughts on Thor's trauma

by cronaisawriter



Series: Misc Analysis [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Analysis, Character Study, Gen, Media Criticism, Meta, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cronaisawriter/pseuds/cronaisawriter
Summary: Criticism of how Endgame handled Thor's trauma and PTSD.





	Some thoughts on Thor's trauma

They were clearly trying to show Thor having a reaction to the trauma and grief in Ragnorak and IW but it was… bad man, it was bad.

The one part I liked was when he got his hammer back and was happy to be worthy of his dreams still. That was a good visualization of the way Depression/PTSD makes you feel, but surrounded by so much else it fell a bit flat. 

But everything else..not here for it fam. They mock disordered eating as a result of trauma, mock weight gain, mock panic attacks, mock addiction, mock depression and fatigue thereof,  and have a weird ending that isn’t a properly done regression arc and is painted as moving on but almost seems like they think traumatic growth as running away from problems. 

So disordered eating after trauma is really common. Binge and compulsive comfort eating are real problems and it isn’t a joke. Eating disorders can make people gain weight, a traumatic event triggering eating disorders should be treated with respect. Making it out to be funny he gained weight and funny he is eating a lot is just generally cruel to real survivors and the character in-universe. It is fine to make characters gain weight that’s just life but instead of making it just seem like he “let himself go” instead of understandable maladaptive coping skills. 

They really play the panic attack Thor has on Asgard as much as a joke as something sympathetic. We had better examples of anxiety attacks and flashbacks in Iron Man 3. It’s presented as almost weakness how in inconveniences Rocket being played up. This does lead to the one moment I like but it still is frustrating because they don’t focous on his struggle with trauma beyond saying he misses his mother. He almost fucks it all up and that is put as his bad choices. Missing Loki, survivors guilt, the loss of his father, loss of his home, and the devastation of the earth all happened much more recently and aren’t addressed at all. In Iron Man Tony’s pain is treated as more important they do joke about it all but Tony is on the joke and not the but of the joke. 

Addiction is often played as either slightly alluring or as something funny. We get the latter here and it’s painfully not funny. Anyone with a cursory experience with alcoholism knows it was cringy. It’s not treated as a real problem just something to point and laugh at. But it’s also not it’s a subtle but present idea like say Iron Man was with Tony’s alcohol addiction (which I canonically to his comic version) or Jessica Jones where her addiction is painted as bad and the more extreme presentation are dealt with (Malcolm and Trish). This is in line with the troubling depiction we see with Valkary in Ragnorak. Addiction isn’t a joke it should either be addressed as a serious problem or be kind of subtle if you don’t plan on addressing it head on right away. 

Depression and fatigue are again treated as funny. Being consistently exhausted and truble staying awake sucks. Low energy and trouble focusing can be connected to PTSD and depression but why respect what people struggle with when we can have it make him a joke and a horrible hindrance to those he cares about. 

The conclusion being he gives up the dream he has had since 2011 felt so anticlimactic. It wasn’t a regression arc either, proper regression arcs should be falling back on core flaws, needs and fears. But starting at Thor’s core flaws were hubris, feeling entitled to power, struggling with teamwork and a misunderstanding of what worth is. His core need was recognition and supportive people. His greatest fear I think has shifted more to being further loss of the people he cares about. He also did always want to lead his people.

The act of running with the Guardians might be meant to be harkening back to his tendency to want to prove his power through great deeds but it isn’t because he is not looking for any approval. It seems to be just running away from pain and responsibility, that’s not just his character flaws, fears or needs. He has always wanted to be with his people he just didn’t understand how to always focous on the bigger picture. But leaving his people doesn’t feel like a good regression arc, but seems to think his trauma has made him chose to run away but is treated as combo good and funny. I just hope his character is handled y competent storytellers next time. 

Just so you know good regression Arcs are Zuko end of book two (ATLA), the tenth doctor re shutting people out post-Doomsday (Doctor Who), or  Logan Huntzburger falling back to his Dad’s work and adultery (Gilmore Girls).

The inability to respect real reactions to trauma coupled with a mediocre understanding of the basics of how character arcs work was depressing. It was not only bad from a writing point of view but even more so is harmful and playing into negative stereotypes about trauma and disordered eating especially. 

Again really you did better In Iron Man 3, Jessica Jones, and even Cloak and Dagger. Come on, guys.


End file.
